Dream A Little Dream
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: The Apocalypse is over, Lucifer is gone, there was no war, earth is back to normal...The brothers have a chance to have a normal life and take it. Could this really be happening? Mostly about Dean/OC his neighbor across the street Libby
1. Normal

_What if the Winchesters were able to start over because the Apocalypse was over. Lucifer was gone, Hell on earth didn't happen and all the Winchesters had was a chance to start a normal life. They can dream can't they..._

Dean and Sam pulled up to the homey rancher that Dean had decided to move into. He wasn't use to the idea of living alone since Sam had decided to move into the apartments across town.

Dean didn't like apartments too well since their whole lives they've been in motel to motel and an apartment just felt like a motel.

They got out and just looked at the home leaning on the Impala.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked a little nervous.

"It's you, Dean...it's really you," said Sam with a little smile on his face and looked at his older brother. He could tell he was nervous about being alone, Dean didn't like to be alone. Sam just gave him a reassuring grin. "Come on, let's get your stuff inside the house."

"It's not like I have boxes of it." Dean scratched the back of his head not sure if he was ready for this...all of this. He's always dreamed of being normal but he didn't think it would happen. It was only a dream, a wish, something he thought he couldn't have.

As they were emptying the Impala with the bags of clothes and some weapons the neighbor across the street pulled into their driveway. "Well, looks like you have some descent quiet neighbors," said Sam looking around the neighborhood.

"Sam, it's noon everyone's probably at work or school. Let's see how the weekend goes."

"Oh, shit!" someone yelled and they looked behind them to see the neighbor across the street had dropped a bag of groceries. It was a woman. She had long brunette hair that landed in layers on her back. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Some of her groceries started to roll down her driveway.

Sam nudged Dean to go help her and he rolled his eyes dropping his bags. He crossed the street and started to grab the cans that were rolling towards him. He walked up to the woman who was now crouched down on the ground picking up everything and putting it another bag.

"Here you go," he said bending down and helping her.

"Ugh, thanks, I swear the grocery store is out to get me. Forget to tell them once about the bottled water under your cart and they have you under their radar till you die."

Dean chuckled and she looked up after everything was in her bags and smiled. "I'm Libby by the way."

"Dean, just moved in across the street." They stood up and she grabbed her bags.

"Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but as you can see..." They laughed as Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "You're family will like it here. Tons of kids, a lot of neighborhood barbecues...the whole nine yards."

"Oh, well it's just me."

"Then who's that?" She motioned to Sam across the street.

Dean turned and then looked back at Libby. "Oh that's just my brother, he just bought an apartment across town."

Libby nodded while biting her bottom lip. "Oh, ok, well I better get these things inside, don't want anything to spoil. Again, it was nice to meet you. Really hope you like it here." She turned towards her house and Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"I think I will now," he said to himself as he put his hands in his pockets and walked back over.

"So...making friends already?" asked Sam smiling at him. "Did you get her number?"

"Shut your pie hole."

"What's her name?"

"Libby...very unusual but I like it."

"Maybe it's because you're unusual." Dean cocked an eyebrow at him as they made it inside the house. "Just saying from where I stood she was hot."

"Dude, just because I moved into a neighborhood with a hot chick doesn't mean I'm going to do her." Sam gave him a look raising his eyebrows. Dean smirked. "Ok, at least I'll try."

"You're going to be known as the neighborhood player." Dean scrunched his eyebrows together and pursed his lips. They looked around the empty house. "You are definitely going to have to get furniture."

"With what money?"

"Credit."

Dean nodded. Credit card scams...like always. Even though the both of them promised each other not to do anything like that again and to live normal lives unless an emergency and well this was an emergency.

* * *

The next day Libby walked out of her house to get the mail and she saw a medium size moving truck in the driveway and Dean's car in the garage. Libby watched as some of the single ladies came over to Dean giving him some pie and cookies. She snickered and opened her mailbox. She went through her mail and looked up hearing that annoying giggle from her next door neighbor Emily Stratus.

Dean was thanking them and talking to them while they handed him their trays of food. Libby shook her head smiling.

"That's what you get for moving into one of the most single, divorced towns," she said to herself. "You get people like Emily Stratus up your ass to get up hers."

She closed her mailbox and looked over one more time to see Dean look her way and give a little wave. She waved back at him smiling and walked back up to her house.

Dean watched Libby walk back into her house and bit his lip. He wasn't even listening to what the two women around him were saying. He was too interested in his neighbor across the way.

Dean was able to get the two women away from him when Sam came by to help him unload the truck. Sam pulled up in a blue Honda and Dean just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, you're so gay."

"And I see you're living up to the name I gave you."

Dean smirked holding the trays of food. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

They stood there staring at each other smiling. So this was it, this was their life. Normal. It's going to be hard to get used to it when their past kept coming up. "Let me put the trays in the house," said Sam grabbing them. "You start taking the stuff out of the truck."

Dean nodded and opened the back. He eyed it wondering how long this was going to take. He hopped in and grabbed a two kitchen chairs.

"Need any help?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned to see Libby standing there. She was smiling at him, her eyes were squinted from the sun while staring up at him. She was wearing capris and a half sleeved shirt. Her hair was in a pony tail and a few strands of hair fell around her face.

Dean smiled at her. "You sure? I mean some of this stuff is pretty heavy."

"If I can move my furniture into my house by myself I believe I can help with yours."

This made him smile a little bit more. "Alright, Libby, welcome aboard."

Sam came out to see Libby helping Dean take the chairs out of the truck. He smiled at her as he approached her. "Hi, I'm Sam, Dean's brother." Libby put the chair down and took his hand in hers.

"I'm Libby, I live right across the street."

"How long have you been living here?"

"Um, a couple years. Used to live in those apartments across town..."

"Yeah, that's where I just moved into."

"Help," said Dean trying to pick up a recliner.

But Libby and Sam didn't hear him.

"So you saved up for a little house?"

Libby bit the inside of her bottom lip. "Yeah...something like that." She smiled weakly at him and Dean called out for help again but they still didn't pay attention. Sam noticed the way she reacted to him asking his last question. He was used to people acting like that when something bad had happened to them which made Sam wonder.

"A little _help_ here please!" yelled Dean which took Libby and Sam out of their conversation.

"Sorry," said Libby climbing up into the truck with Sam behind her. They couldn't help but laugh at the look on Dean's face when he was trying to be angry towards them.

"It's not funny," said Dean grabbing one end of the chair while Sam grabbed the other.

"Yeah it is," said Sam. Sam winked at Libby making her laugh.

After about two hours of helping Dean and Sam move the furniture from the truck to inside Deans house. It was late in the afternoon when they finished. They were sitting in his living room just chatting, mostly asking Libby about her life and what she does. They found out she's a social worker, she's 25, single, and she has an ex boyfriend that she doesn't like to talk about. Which made Sam wonder back to earlier when he asked her about the moving thing.

"Well, I better get home," she said standing up from the recliner and walking to the door. Sam hit Dean in the arm to walk her out. He sighed and got up following her out. "You going to the first neighborhood Barbecue of the year?"

Dean and Libby started to make their way down the driveway. "When is it?"

"This weekend, you should go. You can meet everyone in the neighborhood. Who you should lend your lawnmower to and who not to lend it to?"

Dean chuckled. "I'm guessing you know from experience."

Libby laughed and pointed next door to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Lovedin, the nicest old couple in the neighborhood, just had their anniversary last month. Let Mrs. Lovedin burrow my hair dryer when hers broke."

"How's long it been?"

"Since I first moved here, about two years ago."

He chuckled. "Alright, I'll watch out for that but I don't have a hair dryer."

"Ah, they'll find something else of yours to burrow." They laughed again. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah...thanks you know for helping."

"No problem, whatever you need."

"Same." She smiled once more before crossing the street. Dean watched her making sure she got into her house safely.

"I like her," said Sam walking up to him at the edge of the driveway. "She's nice."

"And hot, in an innocent friendly neighbor way."

Sam shook his head smiling. "I think she likes you too." Sam started for his car.

"Really?" This got Dean's interest.

"Yeah, in a new guy friendly neighbor way."

Dean glared at him and Sam laughed. Before Sam got in the car he looked at Dean. "You know this feels so strange."

"Yeah, it does."

"But good."

Dean nodded looking around the neighborhood then back at Sam. "See ya later, Dean."

"Bye, Sammy."

Sam got in his car and drove by Dean and stopped. He put the window down. "Also, I caught Libby checking you out." Sam drove off as Dean glared at him.

"You couldn't tell me that earlier?!" yelled Dean and Sam honked the horn twice and turned the corner.

Dean sighed and looked across the street one more time. He smiled while walking up his driveway. "She checked me out. Yup, still got it." He walked into his quiet house and locked and salted the door. Old habits die young.

**AN: So this is different from something that I usually do. If you don't like it, it's fine. I'm going to try to update my other stories soon. lots of love J.B.**


	2. Baseball Game

Dean sighed seeing that he had no detergent to clean his clothes. He didn't want to go to the store until he had a descent job and enough money. He bit his cheek while walking into his living room. He looked out the bay window...Libby.

"She did say for anything," he said to himself and walked out towards Libby's. He saw her car in the driveway and knew she was home. He knocked on the door and a few seconds went by nothing. It was the middle of the day and her car was in the drive way. He knocked again but still nothing. With that, his hunter instincts kicked in.

He opened the door seeing it unlocked and walked in. When he did, he found the reason why she couldn't hear him. She had her headphones in and she was vacuuming. She was singing out loud to the music.

"And I don't want the world to see me! Cause I don't think they'll understand! When everything's made to be broken! I just want you to know who I am!"

Dean stood there smirking watching her sing and vacuum. Libby turned around and jumped seeing him standing there. She shut the vacuum off and pulled her headphones out. "Hi," she said blushing a bit out of embarrassment. "I guess this is what I get for vacuuming and listening to music at the same time."

"I've seen worse. Sammy once was singing in shower. That was out of tune. Killed my ears for a week."

Libby laughed. "So what's up? Or is breaking and entering a hobby of yours?" She pulled the cord out of the outlet and raveling it up.

Breaking and entering. Something he hasn't done in a couple weeks. That was his old life. He scratched his forehead. "Nah, I was wondering if I could burrow some detergent?"

"Ah, a man doing his own laundry. Something you don't see everyday." She put the vacuum in the closet in the hallway.

"Yeah I used to have Sammy do my laundry."

She laughed. "Older brothers." She smiled at him as she motioned for him to follow her. He raised his eyebrows and followed her down the tiny hallway. He caught sight of her bedroom through the cracked door. There was a queen bed, purple satin sheets and comforter, two big fluffy pillows, a dresser, a desk, laptop, and a few windows. She lead him farther down to her washer and dryer. She reached up on a shelf grabbing the detergent. There was a door at the end of the hallway showing an in ground pool and a nice size backyard with a hammock and a two seat swing.

"Damn, I got jipped on my house."

She laughed turning around in the tight space of the hallway. "I'm lucky to get this place. Three bedrooms, mine of course is down here, a little kitchen, a small dining area, a living room, pool, backyard, two car garage...it's a perfect little home."

"And you live by yourself."

She nodded flattening her lips together. "Well, uh, here you go. Bring it back when you're done."

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Hey, what are neighbors for?"

They walked to her front door and he turned around holding the screen door with his back. "You know we should hang out sometime." She raised her eyebrow a little with an amused smile growing on her face.

"I should have known it was more than detergent that you needed."

A smirk spread across his face. "What can I say? I see an attractive woman I've got to try so what do you say?"

She grinned. "I'll see you later, Dean."

"So is that a yes?"

"No."

"Then is that a no?"

"No." She closed her door and Dean snickered as he closed the screen door. Libby bit her bottom lip watching him walk across the street.

* * *

"Ok, kids," said Libby coming out of her house to her baseball team. She formed a baseball team for the foster kids in the foster home in town. "Get the basis from the van, the bats, balls...etc." The kids laughed and ran to the van and grabbed the stuff. "Look both ways before you cross the street!"

The kids put the bases on the spots they usually put them.

"Ok, let's go with teams! Captains are..."

"Oh come on Ms. Libby," said Chris. "You have to close your eyes and let us spin you."

Libby laughed. "Alright, alright, but if I get hit by an on coming car. I'll come back and haunt all of you." The kids laughed and she put her hand over her eyes. The kids started spinning her and then stopped making her walk around and then touched two kids. She let go of her eyes and smiled at the two. "It's Anna and Danny. Go ahead and pick your teams." She heard a car coming down the street and ushered them to her front yard. The car went by and they continued to pick teams.

"Ok, Ms Libby, you're on my team! Can we play now?" asked Anna.

"Sure sweetheart." She noticed it was guys against girls, like always when she picked a girl and boy. "Girls up to bat first!"

They continued playing until another car was coming but Libby recognized it as Dean's as he pulled into his driveway. He got out of the car and folded his arms across his chest watching the scene in front of him.

"Time out," said Libby holding her hand up. "Go raid my fridge!" The kids ran up the front yard and dropped their things on the front yard.

Libby grabbed her water bottle and walked up to Dean. "Done with my detergent yet?"

He laughed and opened the back door. He grabbed a new detergent bottle from the back and smiled at her. "I sort of used it all."

"Had that much laundry or used too much detergent?"

"I'll go with door number 2."

She grabbed it from him and smiled. "I guess I'll have to teach you how a little goes a long way." He laughed and looked across the lawn.

"Cute kids."

She looked over and smiled. "Yeah, I love them."

"So do you just play baseball or any other games?"

"Sometimes we play football, but this is my little baseball team. It brings joy to them. I'll do anything for them to be happy." Dean glanced at her as she was smiling at them. She turned back to him still smiling. "You wanna play?"

He smiled. "Uh, I don't know..."

"Come on, you look like a guy that likes sports. You said you wanted to hang out."

"Yeah but I was thinking of something else when it came to us hanging out." She hit his arm playfully. "Alright I'll play but only if the boys team wins I can take you out tonight on a date."

She thought about it for a second and then smiled. "Alright, but I got to warn ya, the girls are winning five to three. And we're in our last inning."

"Oh, don't worry Libs, I can help the boys catch up and win."

"We'll see." She laughed as they headed to her front yard. "Alright, kids, this is Dean. He's going to be on the boys team."

"Oh, yeah, see Anna! We're definitely going to kick your butt's now!" yelled Danny. Dean raised his eyebrows in amusement at Danny.

"Hey, Danny! There will be no butt kicking. Remember this is fun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Danny rolling his eyes and throwing his drink away.

"Alright come on, let's go have some fun! Girls up batting." She stuck her tongue out at Dean and he laughed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Anna.

"Yeah," said Tiffany. "He's really cute."

Libby laughed. "No, he's just a friend."

She helped Josie with her helmet as Dean had the boys in a huddle. "You guys need to help me," said Dean looking up at Libby then back at them. "I'm trying to score some points with Ms. Libby, ok? So I can take her out tonight."

"Like to McDonalds? Or Chucky Cheese?" asked Tyler.

"No you idiot," said Danny chewing loudly on his gum. "To take her out on a date."

"There will be no name calling," said Dean. Did Dean just say that? He shook his head and got back to the huddle. "So, what do you say? You guys want to help?"

"I don't know," said Danny. "What's in it for us?"

"You're not a normal child are you?"

"Dean, I've been passed around to all different Foster homes since I was four. I am now ten. I know certain things these cheese brains don't know. So now what you going to do for us?"

"Are you guys ready yet?" asked Libby leaning on a baseball bat.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her and put his index finger up showing one minute. "What do you want?"

Danny looked over at the girls. "You see the red head over there?" Dean looked up and noticed a red curly hair girl.

He looked back at Danny. "Yeah."

"Could you have Libby put in a good word for me? She is always giving me these looks. I totally know she likes me."

Dean raised his eyebrows as a smirk spread across his face. "Sure, thing buddy."

"Ok," Danny looked at the other boys. "You guys screw this up, I'm going to put spiders in your beds."

"Hey, if Ms. Libby hears you talking like that she's going to beat you up."

"Whatever, dude. Let's just win this game." They broke apart and Dean was the pitcher.

"Ladies ready?"

"Oh, you talking to us?" asked Libby smiling and pointing at herself.

"Do you see any other ladies out here?"

"Yeah I'm looking at one, seeing how you guys were taking your time."

"Just get your batter ready."

"She's all ready." She grinned at Dean and she noticed the sun in his eyes. "Hold up." She walked up to him.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?"

She laughed. "Ha, no." She took off her baseball cap, adjusted it then put it on him. "Better?"

"Much."

"You know you look kind of cute in a baseball hat." He grinned at her as she walked away. His eyes darted to her ass then shook his head trying to focus.

Twenty minutes into the game and it was tied five to five. Libby smiled as she went up to bat for the last time. "Alright come in," said Dean to the boys teasingly to her.

"Oh, ha, ha, Dean," said Libby getting ready. "Just throw the ball and let us win."

"Yes, Ms. Libby." He smirked at her as he threw the ball. She hit it and started running. Dean watched the ball and the boys ran for it. Libby ran to second base. One of the boys caught it and threw it towards Danny who was on third base. Libby stopped and went to run back when Danny threw the ball to second base.

"Oh, we playing monkey in the middle now?!" she asked laughing. She went to run for third again and second base threw the ball and Danny caught it and tagged Libby out.

"We won!" yelled the boys and Libby smiled at them.

Dean walked up to Libby smiling. "Wipe that smile off your face," she said as he approached her.

"I believe we won, sweetheart. Fair and square."

"Ok, ok, you did." She laughed and he took her hat and placed it on her head pushing the hat down on her. The two of them laughed and he put his arm around her.

"But there's a small favor I need to ask."

"You're getting a date buddy don't push it."

"Nah, it's not for me. It's for Danny."

"Ah, so that's how you got them to win for you." She pushed up her hat to look at him.

He shrugged taking his arm from around her shoulder as they watched the kids put the stuff in the van. He folded his arms and looked at her. "He's got a thing for the cute little red head."

"Sandra?"

"I guess that's her name but he wants you to put in a good word for him."

She smiled. "Ok, will do." She patted his arm. "So, I'm guessing you have no idea where to go for our date."

"I am new."

She continued smiling and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, well don't get too dressed up but wear some nice pants and shirt. Come get me around 8."

Dean sucked on his bottom lip watching her pack up the kids in the forster home's van. He was having a date tonight with a hot chick. Not only a hot chick but with the hot chick of the neighborhood that lives across the street from him. Guess being normal can be good.

**AN: Dean does look good in a baseball cap =]...lol next chapter the date...lots of love j.b.**


	3. Libby's Past

Dean knocked on Libby's door and she answered it wearing black spaghetti strap dress. His eyes traveled up her body and to her face. She smiled while leaning against the door frame. "You going to stare at me all night or you going to take me out?"

"I would like to do more then stare at you all night," he said and then automatically regretted it. He promised himself to try not to act like his normal around Libby. She was different in many ways.

He expected her to slam the door in his face but all she did was laugh. "You don't look too bad yourself. Let's go." She grinned at him as she closed the front door. "Don't look too shocked, I'm used to those kinds of comments from old drunken guys at the bar."

"Well, then get used to it from me, babe," he said wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her to the car. "So where we going?"

"You'll see." She gave him a smile as they got into his car.

Libby had him drive to a bar and grill about ten minutes from their house. "You'll like it here, it's pretty...fun."

The two of them sat themselves in the back. "If you like burgers you'll love this place," she said smiling.

"Do you like burgers?"

"Hells, yeah. I love them. Ate them every summer of my life."

"Love a girl that isn't afraid to eat meat."

She smirked. "I'm a carnivore. I love meat." She felt him accidentally kick her under the table and she laughed. "Playing footsies with me?"

He laughed. "Are you flirting with me Libs?"

She laughed lightly looking away from him then back at him. "What can I say I'm a very flirty girl."

Dean grinned. "Really?"

She matched his grin and nodded. "But I mostly play hard to get."

"And you're telling me your trick why?"

"To help you boost your points." She continued smiling at her as he smirked at her. So she was helping him gain points she must like him.

The night went by pretty quick, he learned more about Libby. Her family and her love for children.

"So, tell me something, what's a woman like you that looks so..." Dean licked his lips and bit his bottom lip while looking at her. "So, hot, doesn't have a guy weighing on her hand and foot?"

She smiled weakly at him and rubbed her arms insecurely. He watched her reaction change and wondered what exactly he said that made her change.

"I..." She laughed shaking her head. "I had a boyfriend, three years we were together. Pretty serious, everything that a girl would want everything except...the anger problems he had."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in concern and leaned closer to her folding his hands together. "Did he..."

"Oh, yeah." She knew what question was coming up. Everyone asked that question. "Almost every night. It started out once in a while, I should have known to leave him the first time it happened but I had no where to go. I ran away from home like the rebel I was with my first love and came to this town. I would have stayed with my sister but I knew my mother would be there and all I would hear from her is how much my big sister is so perfect with her perfect husband, with their two perfect children, with their perfect huge house and their perfect jobs. Listen to me I'm going off about my family and you're probably getting bored about it."

He smiled and took her hands in his. "Keep going." He wanted to hear about her life.

She smiled back at him. "Well, anyway, as the stupid girl I was Johnny would hit me over the smallest little things and I would stay with him thinking I had no where to go. It wasn't up until I was in the hospital and he was behind bars that I got the courage to leave him with the help of my sister and her husband loaning me the money for the house across from yours. And every month I pay them a little bit."

"What did he do to you that you were in the hospital?"

Libby frowned and looked away from his eyes. "He uh, let's just say he beat the crap out of me, neighbors heard me screaming called the cops, they found me in me in my blood, head busted open..." She moved her bangs from the side of her head and showed him the scar that was a few inches long. She dropped her hand back on the table. "A couple broken ribs, bruises, and a black and blue eye. He was behind bars for a few days, enough time for me to put a restraining order on him, my sister and her husband to grab my things and get me the house."

"So you haven't seen him since then?"

She smiled in amusement. "I wish, I mean I haven't seen him in a while and every time I do I call the cops and the next thing I know he's gone. He used to send me letters in the mail, I had to change my number so many times...My life's a mess."

He smiled at her grabbing her hands in his. "No it isn't. I've seen worse." He lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles making her smile.

"Very charming." The two smiled at each other and that's when Libby realized Dean wasn't like Johnny at all which made her feel a little bit comfortable with him.

* * *

Dean drove into his driveway and shut the car off. Libby turned to look at him. "Thanks I actually did have a great time."

"Did you think you won't?"

"Don't get me wrong, you seem like one of those womanizer types."

"To tell you the truth, I sort of am...was...whatever. But I wouldn't do that to you."

She smirked as she cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, why?"

"Because I actually might like you."

She laughed. "Hmmm...I think I might like you too. Now walk me to my door."

Dean and Libby got out of the car and walked her across the street to her house. She saw something white on her door and she opened the screen. "What is this?" She grabbed the note and her door opened. "What the hell..."

"Wait," said Dean walking in front of her and stepping inside first. Her house was a wreck as if someone had broken in. Libby followed him in and put her hand to her mouth looking around her house. "Stay next to me, whoever did this may still be here." Dean grabbed her arm and kept her close. He turned the lights on and she opened the note.

_I SEE YOU_

Libby closed her eyes knowing who did this. "It was Johnny."

"What?" Dean turned around and saw her leaning against the island in the kitchen. She held out the note to show him what it said.

"I see you." He looked at her as she stared at the floor. "I see you?"

"It has to be him, no one else would do this. He's friggin' psychotic."

"I'm gonna call 911." She nodded and just stayed their leaning on the island as he called. When he was finished he walked up to her. "Hey, why don't you stay with me tonight?"

She chuckled. "You're not getting luck that easy."

He smirked. "You can stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." She looked up at him and smiled. "I just don't want you being alone right now. The person, if it was Johnny or not, may still be out there and may be waiting for you to come home."

She bit her bottom lip staring at him. He looked so concerned, as if he really cared what happened to her.

Dean felt as if he needed to protect her even if it was from an ex. An ex that used to beat her, scare her...something that no one needed deserved, especially Libby.

"Ok, can you come with me to get my clothes?" He could tell she was afraid, afraid he may still be in the house or lurking around.

Dean nodded and she grabbed his arm pulling her with him to her room. She grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms, a white tank top and a change of underwear.

Dean walked around her bedroom and noticed the picture of Libby and the kids from the foster home. "That's cute."

Libby looked at the picture and smiled. "That was taken about a year ago, took the kids to get some ice cream."

Dean nodded and put his hand on the middle of her back. "I, uh, told the police you'd be at my house, so they'll come to get you there."

"So, even if I didn't agree you'd be taken me there anyway."

"Kicking and screaming."

She laughed as they headed out of her room and out the door towards Deans house. He let her in and they waited for the police to arrive. "Can I get changed?" He nodded and led her down the hall. She noticed a door with a padlock on it but didn't say anything and walked into his bedroom.

"Typical male room," she said noticing the clothes still folded on the dresser and it smelled like a bottle of cologne.

"Hey, you leave my room alone. I didn't say anything bad about yours."

"And what bad thing would you say?"

"It was too neat."

She laughed and he walked by her and closed the door. She looked around biting her bottom lip. She quickly changed into her clothes and fluffed her hair. After changing the police came by after ten minutes and they told them what happened.

"Is she going to be safe?" asked Dean putting his hands in his pockets. While Libby was changing he changed himself into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yes, but for tonight we'll drive around make sure the neighborhood safe and keep her here," said the police officer.

"Ok, thank you," said Libby.

Dean closed the door and turned to Libby who was on the couch. "So, does every date you go on end with police officers?"

She smiled. "No, I like to mix it up, firemen, FBI agents and the occasional State Trooper."

He chuckled as he sat down and started to rub her back. "You ok?"

She nodded and leaned her head on her knee. She turned to look at him and he couldn't help but see her as being cute. She looked vulnerable just looking at him with tiredness in her eyes and somewhat fear. He wanted to take that fear away, hide it for her.

"Why don't you go to bed?"

She smiled. "Surprised you're not asking me if you can sleep with me."

"You already had enough excitement for one night."

She laughed at the face he made and nodded. "Alright, well thanks for everything." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She got up and and headed for his room.

"That's all I get?"

She turned around and waved at him. "Goodnight, dean."

"Night, Libs." He licked his lips when she turned around and wondered how could pajama bottoms look so great on someone. Especially plaid ones. He also wondered how could someone have a butt in pajama bottoms, not that he was complaining. He shifted uncomfortable feeling turned on from this and quickly turned to TV on.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys!! They make me happy =]...hope you like this chapter...lots of love j.b.**


	4. Fireworks

It was Saturday and the neighborhood barbecue had started at one. Libby was walking around saying hi to the neighbors when she noticed Dean hadn't come out. She smiled to herself as she made it up his porch and knocked on the door. He answered and he smiled while opening the screen door.

"Are you going to come out and play Mr. Winchester?"

He looked around at all the neighbors and then back at her. "I guess I have no choice do I?"

She laughed shaking her head. "Nope, now come play." She put her hand out and he took it as he closed the door. The two of them walked into the street where there were tables and chairs set up and people and children everywhere.

"Ok, so who is who?" he asked looking around at everyone.

"Ok, well you already know Emily Stratus," she said as they glanced over at her who was flirting with two firemen. "As you can tell she's the neighborhood slut. She gets around a lot."

"And her pie was disgusting. I fed it to the birds." Libby laughed and he took his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. Libby couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She felt safe in Dean's arms. They've only known each other for a week but it seemed longer.

"Oh, over there," she said pointing to a three guys wearing football jerseys. "The one in the Eagles jersey is Craig Lawson he lives in the corner house with his two sons. The one in the Steelers is Mr. Johnson, he's the principle of the High School and then there's Steven Christopher. He is the guy in the neighborhood that throws all the football parties."

"Do you go?"

"Hells, yeah." She grinned at him making him laugh.

"Hi, Libby," said Mary Flourance. She was an older lady with long white hair.

"Hi, Mrs. Flourance, this is Dean Winchester, moved in right across the stree from me."

"Oh, well aren't you a looker," she said as they shook hands. "He looks like a handful Libby I'd watch yourself."

Libby smiled embarrassed. "How's Mr. Flourance?"

"Over there in the Thompsons trampoline with the kids. He's going to break his hip again." She grabbed two cups of beer that was on her table and handed it to them. "Here you go you two. Have fun, fireworks are at seven."

"Thanks Mrs. Flourance."

"Nice to meet you," said Dean and took a sip of his beer. "I think I can get used to this."

"Free beer?"

"Free beer, free food...nice neighbors, hot neighbor across the street...yeah I can definitely get used to this." He grinned at her seeing her blush a little.

"Oh, yeah I wanted to thank you for everything you've done. You know taken me in when my house got broken into and then helping me clean the place the next day."

"What are neighbors for?" She laughed and throughout the neighborhood barbecue they had talked, walked around, Libby showed him around and introduced him to all the neighbors.

"So did you have fun?" asked Libby as they made it down the street.

"Yeah, I actually did. I needed a lay back day." He looked at his watched. "Aren't the fireworks suppose to start soon?"

"Mmhmm, you want to watch them with me?"

"I wouldn't want to watch them with anyone else." She bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "Where are they going to going off?"

"Right behind my house because there's an open field right there but because of my trees you can't really see them in my backyard."

"Alright then I know the best spot to watch them." He grabbed her hand and walked her over to grab two more cups of beer and headed for his house. He opened his trunk and it looked so empty without any weapons in it. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. She sat next to him and took a sip of her beer.

"Next time you should have your brother come to one of the barbecues, he'd probably like it."

"Yeah, he will, he's just been busy trying to get back into school."

"What's he want to do?"

"He wants to be a lawyer."

"He'd be a scary looking lawyer, he's very tall." Dean laughed and she nudged him with her shoulder. "I'm only kidding."

"No you're not."

She laughed again. "Ok, I'm not."

People in the neighborhood started clapping and the first couple fireworks shot up in the air. Libby grinned watching the colors and the sparks light up the sky.

"Wow, you know I haven't seen fireworks since I was little."

Libby looked at him seeing his face and frowned a little. Dean barely talked about his past and she could tell he didn't like to so she didn't push it with him. She really liked Dean she didn't want to make him angry with her. She turned back to the fireworks and watched.

"Hey, Libs."

She licked her lips and turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

He looked away from the sky to look at her. "Thanks, no one's tried so hard to make me feel at home before. Or at least have some fun."

She smiled and put her hand on top of his. "You're a good person Dean, I can see it. Everyone deserves a second chance no matter what they did."

Dean stared into her eyes and closed the space between them and kissed her lips lightly. Libby couldn't help the smile that spread across her face from the light kiss. His hand went up to her face and kissed her again as he caressed her cheek. He licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance and she opened up.

_Wow, he's such a good kisser._

He was passionate about the kiss, he wanted to show that he respected her and for once wasn't going to try and get into a girls pants but just kiss her.

They continued kissing under the fireworks oblivious to anything else but each other. Then there was a flash and it wasn't from the fireworks.

"That's cute," said Mrs. Littleton. She had a camera in her hands.

Libby laughed feeling embarrassed and Dean had a smile on his face. She glanced up at him the same time he glanced at her.

"I'll be sure to send you each one."

"Oh no, Mrs. Littleton..."

"That would be nice," said Dean cutting her off and he looked at Libby. "Thanks."

"The first kiss...it's so memorable," said Mrs. Littleton.

Dean and Libby laughed again as she walked off. "That was a little embarrassing," said Libby. She scratched her forehead and looked at Dean. The fireworks had died down and people started to clean the tables off. "Well, I'm gonna get going."

"Want me to walk you?" Dean felt stupid and wanted to hit himself in the face, she just lived across the street.

She laughed. "Did you forget that I live across the street? Unless you think you're going to miss me."

"I believe you will be the one missing me," he said hopping off the trunk and grabbing their drinks. She took hers and closed the trunk.

"Oh you really think so?"

"Trust me babe, you are going to be missing me." He took her hand in his and they headed towards her house.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm irresistible."

"Keep telling yourself that." _God, he is...he's so cute! And such a great kisser._

They stopped at her door and she leaned on the screen door looking at him. "You're going to miss me more."

"Why?"

"Because of this." She rested her hand behind his neck and pulled him to her kissing him. Dean deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him resting his hand on the middle of her back. She let go and he opened his eyes staring at her as she smiled a cute smile at him.

"Good night, Dean." She left him standing there wanting more as she closed the door.

"Damn, woman," he said as he walked back over to his house.

Once he was in his house he decided to call Sam, it wasn't too late.

_Hello._

"Hey, Sammy." Dean put his cup in the trash can and walked out of the kitchen to the sofa.

_Hey, Dean. Wasn't today that barbecue in your neighborhood? How was it?_

"Like a barbecue, free food, free beer."

_Mmhmm...how's Libby?_

Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He kicked off his boots and placed his feet on the coffee table. "She's good, she looked really good today. She showed me around the neighborhood, met a few people in the neighborhood."

Sam smiled and leaned in his chair. _You really like this girl._

"Well, it's the first time in a very long time that I've kissed the girl and haven't gone all the way with."

_So you had your first kiss?_

"Shut up Sammy."

_When was this kiss?_

"It was tonight while we were watching the fireworks...you know Sammy we're sounding like a bunch of girls gossiping. Let's move on to something else."

_You really do like this girl. You've barely made a Dean move on her and all you've done after a week of knowing this girl is kiss her. You really like her._

"Enough Sam! Let's talk about something else."

Sam laughed. _Alright, what do you want to talk about?_

Truth is all Dean wanted to talk about was Libby. Man he was falling for this girl and he liked it. He was happy for once. Libby made him happy.

**AN: New chapter yay!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! You guys make me happy!!!! lots of love j.b.**


	5. Future and Present

Libby just got out of the shower when she heard her phone ringing. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and ran to the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"_What are you wearing?"_

She couldn't help but laugh. "Dean, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"_I'm on my break and decided to call to see what you're doing."_

"Told you, you were going to miss me more."

"_I didn't say that."_

"You didn't have to say it; it's in your voice." She ran her hand through her hair and walked to her room and sat on her bed.

"_Uh huh, babe, you know you miss me."_

She smiled and bit her lip leaning back on her bed. "Ok, I'll admit it; I miss you a tiny bit."

"_Just a tiny bit? Maybe next time I should make a bigger impression."_

"You want to make that big impression tonight?"

Dean smirked and caught the time and knew he had to get back to work. _"What do you have in mine?"_

"There's this place I know of I think you may like. It's called Dave and Busters."

"_Dave and Busters? What is that?"_

"It's a place where an adult can be a kid. It's fun."

"_Do I have to get dressed up?"_

She laughed. "No, wear whatever you want. You know I don't like that fancy stuff."

"_Yeah, I know. Look, I have to get back to work. I'll come by your place around seven?"_

"Sounds good, bye."

She hung up and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't help but feel as if she was really starting to like Dean. She still couldn't figure the man out though. She knew that he liked working on cars, which explains why he got a job at a garage. He doesn't talk about his past too much, seems he's a little embarrassed of it though. She was intrigued by him but didn't pry.

Around seven Dean knocked on Libby's door. She opened up to see him standing there with a rose in his hand. "Awe, how sweet?" She teased.

"Shh, I stole it out of Mrs. Littleton's garden." He handed it to her and kissed her lips gently.

"Oh well, I'm good at keeping secrets. Come on in…I just have to get my shoes."

This was the third time Dean's been in her house. He followed her into the kitchen where she sat on the stool and started to put her shoes on.

"So you ready to get your butt kicked by a girl?"

"Doing what?"

"Playing foose ball and other games."

He laughed. "I doubt you could."

"Oh really?" She stood up smiling at him. "You wanna bet?"

"Bet? You know you're not really good with winning bets, sweetheart? Who won last time?" He pointed to himself and mouthed 'me.'

She laughed. "Ok, ok, so you won. But what if we make the stakes higher this time?" He grinned and put his hands on her hips making her bite her bottom lip and blush a little. "If I win, you have to make me dinner."

He laughed. "Oh, jeez, that may be a disaster. I'll do it if you help me."

"Ok." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And if I win, I want another sleep over, one where we can actually stay up not waiting for cops."

She laughed. "Deal."

"Hmmm, I want to seal this deal differently."

"Oh yeah?" She tilted her head and he nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"And then like this." He tilted his head the other way and kissed her on the lips again making her smile.

"And then I kind of pull you a little closer…" His hands ran towards her back wrapping his arms around her back and brought her closer to him kissing her deeply. She gave a light moan and ran her fingers through his hair.

They let go and she smiled at him. "Could you show me that again?"

He grinned. "I seal the deal like this." He kissed her lips lightly. "Then like this." He tilted his head kissing her lips again. "Then I pull you closer." She couldn't help the smile spreading across her face. Then he went in and kissed her deeply again. They continued kissing for a while. Dean just couldn't get enough of her sweet lips.

He let go smiling at her then tucking some hair behind her ear. "We better stop before I decide for us not to go anywhere."

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll drive."

* * *

"Yay! I win again!" yelled Libby jumping up and down.

"Ok, so I'm a little rusty at foose ball…"

"And air hockey."

"Do you want to fight about this?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "How about I get a victory kiss?"

"I think I can do that." He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Alright you pick what do you want to do now?"

"Well…I would love to continue doing this…" He kissed her on the lips again. "But how about we go play some ski ball."

"Oh, I would have picked the first one but ok." She sighed sarcastically as she grabbed his hand.

"Better watch what you say around me Libs, I may grab your keys and take you out to the car." They walked over to the ski ball tables hand in hand.

"Hmm, I'd rather much make out in the back of your car then mine." She winked at him and bent down to put some quarters in. She bent back up and smiled at him. "Come help me, I'm never good with this game."

Dean came up behind her and wrapped his one arm around her, his hand resting on her hip. She bit her bottom lip gently loving how close he was to her. He grabbed a ball and put it in her hands. "It's easy; all you have to do is aim." She felt his breath on her neck.

"I suck at aiming."

He laughed and leaned close to her ear. "I doubt that. You seem to be good at everything so far."

"So far?" She turned her head slightly to look at him seeing a smile on his face. She looked back at the game.

Dean grabbed her hand that had the ball in it. "When I say let go, you let go, ok?"

She nodded as she felt his hand on her hip grip it a little tighter and pulled her arm back with his then let it go. They continued playing till they ran out of quarters. They walked by a photo booth and Libby stopped him.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I am not doing it."

"Aw, come on. Please." She pouted at him. "It'll be fun, we can close the curtain." She grinned at him.

"Fine, but only because I like you."

She pulled him into the booth and sat him down as she closed the curtain and she sat on his lap. She hit the button and the screen counted down. "Ready?" she asked.

The first picture was of them smiling. Libby gave Dean bunny ears. "Hey!" He laughed as he pulled her closer to him. The two of them made a face and laughed. Then Libby kissed Dean's cheek for the third one and the fourth one, Dean cupped the back of Libby's head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She put her hand on his neck kissing him back and the other hand on his shoulder squeezing his shirt tight. Could this really be happening to her?

They let go and stared into each other's eyes. "Jeez, what am I doing?" she asked blushing. "I'm never like this, I swear."

"Well, maybe you just feel really comfortable with me." He tucked some hair behind her ear then ran his thumb across her cheek and then her bottom lip. He gave her one more kiss and then stood up. They got out of the booth and grabbed the pictures that had been printed out.

"Which half do you want?"

"Well…" he said looking her up and down. She opened her mouth and laughed while she hit his arm.

"No! I meant the picture, pervert." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the exit.

He chuckled. "The bottom half's my favorite but I'll let you choose." They continued walking out of the place and towards her car.

She leaned against her car and ripped the picture in half and gave him the bottom half. He smiled and kissed her lips.

* * *

Libby parked her car in her driveway and leaned against her seat. She looked at Dean and smiled. "I really had fun tonight."

"Me too, you know I haven't had fun in a long time," he said and looked away from her frowning a little.

"Hey." She grabbed his hand and he looked back at her. "Don't dwell on the past, whatever happened, it's over now. Look towards the future and present. Well more towards the present."

"Why the present?"

She grinned and leaned towards him. "Because you have me right now." She tilted her head and kissed him. He automatically responded. He loved her kisses and could never get enough of her lips. There was something about her lips that made him just want more.

"I should go," he panted as he ran his hand down the side of her face savoring her softness. She nodded and kissed him one more time then he kissed her again. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned more into her. He let go and stared into her eyes as he smiled. "I should really get going." He didn't want to make her feel like she had to do something she wasn't ready for. They were only dating it's not like they were a couple right?

"Ok," she panted and he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back loving the way he massaged his tongue against hers.

"Ok, if I don't get out of this car right now, there's no way I'm leaving."

She laughed and they got out of the car. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Call me?"

"That's not even a question." He pulled her into him and hugged her as he kissed her cheek. First girl he would actually call. If she didn't ask, he would have called anyway.

"Good, cause you still need to make me dinner." She pulled away smiling at him.

"You're supposed to help me with that that was the deal."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess." She grinned at him and gave him one last kiss. "Bye Dean." She let go of his hand she was still holding onto not really wanting to and walked to her door. She opened her door and looked over her shoulder giving him a small wave then closed it.

She leaned against it holding her hand to her heart as she continued to feel happy and glow. She felt as if she was falling for him but wondered if her heart could take it again.

**AN: Getting closer!!! Woo hoo!!! Lots of love j.b.**


	6. Boyfriend Girlfriend Thing

**Warning: chapter semi M for sexual content**

Libby was lying out on her float during the hot day of the summer. She was wearing her red bikini and her black sunglasses. Her hair was up in a pony tail to keep it out of her face. She sighed shifting on her float. She was thinking of the other night when her and Dean were in her car making out after their night at Dave and Busters. She smiled to herself thinking of how perfect his lips moved with hers. And the thing that he does with his tongue. She shivered a little still smiling. She touched her lips lightly remembering how she didn't want him to stop but she respected him for not wanting to go any further with her when all her body wanted more.

With her radio playing she didn't hear someone knocking on her front door. By the time she did the knocks stopped. She hopped into her pool and then climbed out. She grabbed her towel drying herself off a little as she walked into her house. She went to the front door and opened it to find no one there.

"Hello?" She looked around and grimaced as she closed the door.

She headed back towards the backyard when she felt arms wrap around her. She screamed but they turned her around and she smiled seeing Dean.

"Don't do that!" She slapped his chest lightly.

"I'm sorry; you didn't come to the door so I went around back." He kissed her forehead comforting her a little and then smiled at her.

She grinned and leaned up a little to kiss his lips softly. "You're forgiven because you're so adorable."

"Oh I am?" He leaned down and kissed her. She nodded smiling against his lips. When they parted Dean noticed her wearing her bikini with a towel wrapped around herself. "And you open doors like that?"

She looked down at herself blushed. "Well, what if whoever was at the door they were really important or something?"

"True but keep that towel wrapped around you."

She smirked. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"So…" She started backing up smiling at him. "What if it accidently unwraps like this?" She unwrapped her towel then quickly closed it.

He shook his head. "You're going to get it."

He was just a foot away and was able to grab her and pull her against him. From his sudden movements and control, Libby was turned on. She has never been turned on so quickly and when his lips went against hers and his hands pulled the towel off of her she couldn't help but feel the want for him. The want boiled in the pit of her stomach.

The kiss they shared was heated and needy. She ran her hands over his shoulders as his ran across every bit of her bare skin he could touch. He knew it was too much too soon and if she told him to stop he will stop, that's how much he cared about her.

He gently moved her on top of the kitchen table, sitting on top. She wrapped her legs and arms around him. She moaned into his mouth and then his lips moved to her neck. His hands were on her waist tightly and pulled her against him making her moan and close her eyes. She felt like she was in a daze.

Before Dean reached her chest he stopped and looked up at her. She opened her eyes to stare into his.

"Libby, I don't want to make you do something you're not ready for."

She slid off the table and grabbed his hand. "Who said I wasn't?" She bit her bottom lip and took him to her bedroom.

She turned around wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and they both kissed. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. He pushed her slightly towards the bed.

They fell down onto the bed laughing. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and cupped the back of his head in her hands. They continued kissing his hands roamed down her body loving the feel of his skin against hers.

Dean leaned up a bit taking his shirt off and Libby's eyes traveled his torso with her mouth opened in awe. She had never had a man that just looked so…gorgeous.

He smirked down at her seeing her reaction to him. She ran her hands up and down his chest and abs. She felt his muscles twitch under her touch and she bit her lip softly.

"You're gorgeous," she said breathlessly.

He continued smirking as he moved to be between her legs. She couldn't help but feel excitement run through her.

"No baby," he said huskily as he leaned on his one arm. His other hand running down her side causing her to shiver. He looked into her eyes. "You're gorgeous."

With that said his lips crashed down on hers tenderly and hard making her moan. His hand that was caressing her traveled down body. His slid his fingers lightly and teasingly at the edge of her bikini bottoms.

He left her lips and started to kiss down her jaw and neck as he continued to slightly tease her. He could feel how smooth she was and it was making it so hard for him not to just take her right there. He wanted her; he wanted her so badly he could taste it. She wanted him just as bad especially when his lips were on her skin.

The phone started ringing and she whined making him laugh. She reached over to grab the phone off her end table.

"Hello?"

"_Libby, dear."_

Libby rolled her eyes and Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. "Hi, mom."

"_How are you?"_

Dean got off of Libby as she sat up. "I'm doing well…listen mom…"

"_You never call; you never write…sweetie I'm worried about you. You don't have a man in your life anymore, and you are working with those miserable children…"_

"Mom! I love my job, don't say that they are miserable children, they have no families to go to and I'm happy to be working with them." She rolled her eyes leaning against the headboard. "Look mom, I'm kind of busy…I have someone over."

"_Who? Is it someone I know?"_

"No, mom it's no one you know."

Libby started to rub her head in frustration.

"_Is it a man?"_

"Yes, mom! His name is Dean…"

"_Are you dating him?"_

"Yes."

"_Are you sleeping with him?"_

"Mom! It's none of your business! Jesus…mom, I'll call you later!"

She hung the phone up and dropped it on the bed. Dean couldn't hold back his laughter. She glared at him and slapped his chest.

"Are phone calls from mom always like that?"

"No, I usually end up screaming even louder than that."

He grinned as he pulled her close to him in one swoop. "What did she say?"

"The normal…I have a so called shitty job and she thinks I don't have a man in my life…"

Dean looked up at her. "And what did you say about that?"

She looked down at him and smiled. "That I did." Dean smiled and leaned up to kiss her.

"I was thinking," he said as he grabbed her hand. "Why not make this official?"

She looked at him confused. "Official?"

He grinned. "Yeah, you know the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing. Libby you just make me so happy and I haven't been happy in a real long time. I just don't want it to end."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Ok."


	7. Date Night

**AN: Ok..so the last chapter was a bit of a tease and short…this is to make up for that =] RATED M for Mature**

Libby and Dean were in his kitchen making, trying to, make dinner. There was flour everywhere and the kitchen was a bigger mess than the two of them thought it would ever be. They were trying to make pizza…it wasn't turning out to well.

"I thought you would know how to do this," said Dean smirking.

Libby glared at him while putting her hand on her hip and leaning her other hand on the island. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I know how to cook."

"Looks like I'm going to have to find a woman that does."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked away from him playing angry.

"Aw, babe." He kissed her cheek but she still didn't look at him. She was trying so hard not to smile and he saw it. He smirked as he started to kiss her neck. "You know you're the only woman for me."

She finally turned her head making him look at her. She had a smirk on her face as she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do I?"

He smiled as he trapped her between him and the island. "I'll prove it."

He captured her lips with his in a tender kiss. She let out a quiet surprised moan as they kissed. He let go and placed his forehead against hers.

"Is that enough proof for you?"

She pursed her lips pretending to think about it. "Mmmm…I guess…You can prove to me more later." She winked at him. "Now let's try and salvage this dinner."

The two of them looked around the messy kitchen and couldn't help but laugh. Libby placed certain ingredients in the blender. She grabbed the cord and poked Dean in the side. "Plug me in."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her giving her a smile. She laughed. "No! I meant the blender!"

Dean plugged the blender in but what the both of them didn't know was that the on button was on and the lid wasn't. Libby started to scream and laugh as sauce and everything in the blender started to go everywhere. Dean went to shut it off when he slipped on some of the sauce on the floor pulling Libby with him. The two of them laid there cracking up as sauce and ingredients went everywhere. Libby got on her knees and shut the blender off.

As the blender died down so did their laughter. "That…was fun," said Libby and she ran a hand through her hair feeling sauce all in her hair. She looked at Dean who was rubbing the sauce off of him.

She smiled getting an idea and crawled over to him and onto his lap. He looked at her wondering what she was doing. She bent down and licked the sauce that was right between his jaw line and ear making him shudder.

"Mmm…that sauce was good," she whispered in his ear and then bit his earlobe gently. His arms wrapped around her tightly pulling her against him. He then laid her gently down on the kitchen floor and crawled on top of her.

She smiled up at him and rested her hands on his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her lips then left little kisses down her neck. He found some sauce right at the opening of her buttoned shirt and gave on long lick. She bit her lip as she closed her eyes.

"I think it taste much better on you," he said in a husky voice. He started to unbutton her shirt one by one. He opened it up revealing a black lacey bra covering her beautiful curved plump chest. He ran his hand down the middle causing heat to pour between her legs. She was getting wet already and he barely did anything. Maybe it's because she's wanted him ever since that night in her car.

Dean leaned down to her chest and started to kiss the trail his hand left. His hand stopped at the hem of her jeans and tugged them tightly up making her moan at the friction and making him smile. He kissed down to her belly button then licked the inside and bit at the edge.

He went back up to her kissing her lips hungrily and seeing her eyes dark with lust. He kissed her again his hands landing on her breast, his thumbs grazing the fabric right against her nipples. She moaned and felt more wetness between her legs.

Dean's mouth left hers once again and moved to her right breast. He left butterfly kisses on the top of it causing her to bite her lip in anticipation. He looked up watching the pleasure twist in her face. He smirked as he pushed the fabric away and licked the already hard bud. She gasped lightly. She knew he was good with his tongue from kissing but this was just…amazing!

While his mouth worked on her right breast his right hand teased her left.

When Dean bit at her gently she couldn't help but moan his name. "Dean…"

The way she moaned his name in pleasure made something snap in him. He was hard but now he was achingly hard. He wanted her to say his name like that again, to encourage him to go on.

He lifted from her chest and took her lips in his again. Their tongues battling against each other in heat, passion and need.

Dean's hand still at the hem of her jeans started to unbutton her jeans. He didn't want to make love to her right here on the messy kitchen floor but the need for her was too much to move to the next room.

He zipped down the fly and his hand sneaked in. His thumb brushing against the smoothness of her making him want to see her. He rubbed his hand against her feeling the dampness of her on her panties.

He groaned feeling it and she grinded into his hand letting her body tell him it was ok to keep going. He continued to lightly tease her, rubbing against her clit hard but she wanted more, he wanted more.

But then something started to smell like it was burning and Libby let go of his lips and he took this opportunity to nibble at her neck. She moaned but the smell was still there.

"Dean…wait…Dean…"

He stopped and pulled his hand out lifting his head. "I'm sorry Libs, I thought…"

"No, no, it's not that," she said smiling. "Something smells like its burning."

Dean sniffed the air and quickly stood up. Libby stood up buttoning her jeans but forgetting about her shirt as they rushed to the oven. Dean went to grab the pan that was in there when he burned his hand.

"I got it!" yelled Libby grabbing an oven mitt and pulling out the now burnt pizza bread. She put it on top of the oven and looked over at Dean who had his hand under the water. She shut off the oven and walked over to him. The two of them laughed again and she wrapped her arms around him from behind as his hand healed under the water.

She leaned her head on his back. "The two of us are never allowed to cook together again."

He laughed as he shut off the water and turned around. "I definitely agree with you there." He kissed her forehead and she looked at his hand. She gave him a pouty look and kissed it.

"How about we _order_ some pizza?"

He nodded. "Alright, you get cleaned up and I'll order." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "You can borrow some of my clothes."

She grinned and gave him one more kiss. "Ok…thanks babe."

After getting cleaned up she walked into his bedroom and grabbed his black Led Zeppelin shirt and pulled it on. She decided not to wear any pants and to surprise him with this.

She walked into the kitchen and put her hand against the doorframe while the other was on her hip and watched him as he put the burnt pizza in the trashcan. He turned around and stopped as his eyes landed on her. She smiled at him.

His eyes roamed her body. His t-shirt fit perfectly on her and came not even to the middle of her thighs. The smile on her face was saying 'I look hot and you know it.'

"So, what do you think?" She turned around showing off that the shirt showed her figure.

"I think," he said as he walked over to her. "That, that shirt looks hotter on you then me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her off the ground a little making her smile turn into a grin. "And you look really sexy in it."

She made a noise and kissed his lips. He put her down and looked into her eyes seeing there was more in her eyes than just an attraction she had for him but she was really starting to care about him and he was feeling it too.

Libby and Dean were lying on his couch finishing up the movie they were watching. Dean was having a great time that night with Libby. From the messy dinner they tried to make to them just lying together on the couch watching a movie. He didn't mind either that Libby was walking around in just his t-shirt. He thought it was hot.

Dean had his back against the back of the couch while Libby was lying against him. Their hands were entwined together and it was just peaceful. Dean had no worries in his life anymore and all he cared about was Libby.

Libby turned her head to look at him smiling.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're up to something," he said smiling down at her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

She leaned up kissing him. He responded by deepening the kiss. His hand free hand cupped her face and ran through her hair. As their kisses became heated and needy the hands that were entwined separated. His moving down her side while hers ran down his torso to the hem of his shirt. He backed up a bit taking off his shirt then capturing her lips again.

Dean shifted on his side more as his right hand moved down her body, his hand mesmerizing every curve. Once his hand was at the hem of the shirt he pushed it up a bit then moved his hands inside her panties. He felt how smooth she was and groaned at the feeling of it against his hand. It was like silk.

With that thought in his head he slipped one finger into her. She gasped lightly letting go of his lips and looking into his eyes. She nodded for him to keep going and placed her lips back on his. Her hands squeezed his shoulders as he continued to thrust his finger inside her. She grinded into his hand and he added another finger with a quicker pace.

"You feel so good baby," he said as he kissed down to her neck.

She moaned feeling herself about to cum. She could see colors start form in her behind her eyelids and that's when it happened. Her muscles tightened around Dean's fingers and he lifted his head to watch her.

She moaned his name then bit her bottom lip softly as another little cry escaped her throat as she came.

She opened her eyes looking at him. Both their eyes were darkened, their faces flushed (more hers than his), their lips swollen, and their breathing heavy.

She kissed his lips hungrily. "Dean…I want you."

"God I want you too!"

His arms wrapped around her pulling her up with him. They kissed as they stumbled around the living room.

Dean grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it off of her leaving her in just her panties and bra. He threw the shirt somewhere in the living room as she tackled with his belt. Their lips never leaving each others as they stumbled down the hall towards his bedroom. She took the belt out of the loops of his pants and threw it in the hall.

He picked her up; she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. He placed her on the bed and he took off his pants then crawled on top of her. She felt his need for her through his boxers as he pressed against her center.

They both wanted this to last long, it was their first time together and they wanted to remember it.

Dean leaned up on his heels and brought her with him. His hands on her face while he kissed her long and hard making her squeeze his shoulders again. She let go of his lips and started to kiss down his jaw, his neck then his chest. She nipped and kissed at his chest as he closed his eyes loving her lips on his body. He pulled her back up to his lips and grinded up against her both of them moaning at the connection.

He unclasped her bra and moved the straps slowly down her arms. He kissed from shoulder to shoulder and then finally released her from the bra. He leaned back looking at her. She was the perfect size to him.

He leaned down capturing a nipple in his mouth, he teased it, bit at it, licked it, making her squirm and pull at his hair in pleasure. She felt so wet and she knew she needed another release.

"Please…Dean…"

He left hot kisses from her chest up to her lips as he pushed her down onto the bed. His hands traveled up her soft smooth legs and she watched him as he teased her. His index finger curled around her panties pulling it down at a slow teasing pace.

He pulled them off and threw them behind him making her chuckle them bite her finger making her stop but he laughed too. At the sight of her, he wanted to bury his tongue deep inside but he didn't want to do everything tonight. Good things come to boys who wait and if he had to he would wait.

He kicked his boxers off and crawled between her legs. They looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled at each other.

Dean didn't ask how long it's been for her so he easily slid his tip in. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, he waited for her to tell him to stop but she didn't and he continued. He continued till he was deep inside her.

His one hand was on her hip as he pushed harder and deeper into her making her gasp in pleasure.

"You really do feel good baby, God…" He groaned and took her mouth into his in a deep passionate kiss.

She began to meet his thrust then did this thing with her hips that made him moan loudly. "Damn, baby." He looked down at her face seeing what it had done to him. She did it again and he groaned again. "That feels so good…"

He began thrusting harder into her and felt her walls tighten around him, she was close. She closed her eyes seeing stars now about to fill her up. With a couple more thrust she came and the stars exploded behind her eyelids. She cried louder this time and he came at this. He rode their aftershocks and then began to kiss her neck.

That was the best sex she had ever had in her life. She had only been with one guy, well now two, but that was nothing compared to Dean. She ran her hand through his hair as he continued to leave soft kisses on her. He finally reached her lips and kissed her tenderly.

He let go and they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. She kissed him on more time and then he rolled off of her. He pulled the blankets down and wrapped both of them up. As they laid there they kept giving each other soft tender kisses until they fell asleep.


	8. Disciplined Kids and Crazy Exs

**AN: this chapter is actually for deangirl93 because she has been bugging me and bugging me and I've been trying to figure out where to go from the last chapter so this chapter is for her and thank april3604 for the inspiration on this chapter and many others in my stories because I was STUCK!**

**

* * *

**

Libby rolled over with a sigh taking in Dean's scent and smiled to herself. She loved his scent it was something different, something she couldn't put her finger on and thinking of Dean brought back last night and she felt herself blushing at the thought. She opened her eyes to see the blinds up and the sun was shining in. She sat up running a hand through her hair and heard some pots and pans banging around and Dean curse.

She laughed as she wrapped a sheet around her and looked around for her clothes. Dean and her had tossed their clothes all over the place last night. She bit her bottom lip looking for her underwear and found it on top of Dean's mirror. She grabbed it putting it on and remembered her clothes were still in the dryer and grabbed another one of Dean's t-shirts this time just a plain black one.

She looked in the mirror fixing her hair the best she could and walked out of the bedroom to find Dean trying to cook breakfast.

"How's it going cowboy?"

Dean turned around seeing her leaning her head on the door frame smiling at him, that smile could break his heart and steal it all at the same time. He smiled at her and then grimaced looking back at the pan of eggs he had tried to make but they didn't come out looking like eggs.

"Not too well…" He frowned. He was trying really hard to make her feel welcomed and all he's done right so far was sleep with her. Dinner was a disaster and breakfast was now a disaster. He walked over to the trashcan threw the burnt eggs away.

She noticed the look on his face and walked over to him as he placed the pan back on the stove. "Hey, it's alright it's just breakfast." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he did hers and she kissed his lips gently.

"And dinner, I was just trying to…I don't know do something special for you and it seems I keep screwing up."

"Dean it's just eggs…and pizza…we both tried don't get so bent out of shape. No matter what you do I'll still be proud of you." She stared into his eyes and her words had touched him. He kissed her lips tenderly.

"At least I know I can do this right."

"Don't go emo on me mister." She smiled making him smile.

"I just never had a normal home to go to you know? My father took us from motel to motel and the only thing I really know how to cook is a burrito in the microwave or a can of chef boyarde." She frowned a little, Dean never talked about his past to her not once since he moved here. She moved her arms from around his waist and brought them to his neck. "Well, looks like I have a few things to teach you then?"

He smirked arching an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded as he leaned down kissing her again. She kissed him back and his hands rested on her ass pulling her closer to him as his fingers roamed. She moaned into his mouth and he picked her sitting her on the table. She wrapped her legs around him as their kissing became heated.

"Hello? Dean? Oh my God!" Sam quickly covered his eyes and backed back into the living room.

"Sammy…didn't hear you knocking," said Dean, quite annoyed, getting up and pulling Libby up.

Sam looked around the living room to see some clothes thrown around the room as Libby and Dean walked in.

"Uh, hi Sam," she said blushing a bit.

"Hey Libby." He noticed she was wearing Dean's shirt and no pants and Dean just raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"You know I better get going," said Libby looking between Dean and Sam.

"No, don't go because of me," said Sam protesting and smiling at Dean and Dean just glared at him.

"Oh no I just, um, figured I should check on the kids at the foster home. See if Danny is getting into any trouble." She was backing into the hallway. "I'm just gonna grab my pants from the dryer and leave."

Dean motioned for Sam to go in the kitchen as he followed Libby into the hallway. "You know you could have always said you just wanted to leave."

She looked at him and smiled while putting on her jeans. "I don't want to but I really should check on Danny."

"What's wrong with Danny?"

"He's been getting into a ton of fights lately. I just wish there was something I could do, I know it's the whole not being adopted I just think he needs a home. A couple that would take care of him and treat him right. I worry about that kid…um have you seen my bra?"

Dean smirked as he reached at his door handle and took it off. She blushed grabbing it out of his hand.

"I was hoping to keep it as souvenir."

She laughed and continued to smile at him. "Walk me to your door?" He grabbed her hand and walked her to the front door. "Rain check on breakfast?"

He grinned pulling her into him and kissing her deeply. "I'll be missing you," he said rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

She looked into his eyes and noticed how true they were to her. "I'm already missing you." She kissed his lips one more time before opening the door and walking out. Dean closed the door and sighed and turned towards the doorway of the kitchen to see Sam leaning against it with a smirk on his face and his arms across his chest.

"I'm be missing you," he mocked Dean.

"Shut up." Dean walked away from the door and picked up the shirt he wore last night and the shirt she wore and it smelled like her making him smile.

"You have it bad for her."

"I said shut up."

Sam put his hands up in the air. "Alright well I just came by to see how things were going with you but I see they are doing just fine." Dean glared at him.

"Is there a point Sammy?"

"I was wondering if you and Libby would like to go on a double date with me and this girl Lizzy I met living in the apartments."

"Double date? I don't know Sam…"

"Please Dean, I really like her and it might be fun."

"I'll talk to Libby about it. When is it?"

"This Saturday."

"Alright I'll talk to Libby just don't give me those puppy dog eyes its sickening."

* * *

Libby kneeled down in front of Danny and mended his black eye. "Danny…why do you keep getting into fights?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Danny looking away from her.

"Is it the other kids?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

She frowned and tried to run her hand through his hair but he moved away from her touch. She just wished there was something she could do for him.

"Libby?"

Libby looked up to see one of the heads of the foster home, Mrs. Clemens.

"Yeah?"

"Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Libby nodded and turned back to Danny. "I'll be back in a second."

"Yeah right."

She knew he had abandonment issues but she always came back when she said she would, for him. Danny turned away and looked out the window.

Libby stood up and walked out the door. "Libby, I see that you are very close to Danny."

"Yes, and I know it's against the rules to become close with certain kids or make them your favorite but…"

"That is true." The two of them continued down the hall. Mrs. Clemens stopped when they were a few feet away. "Libby I just…don't want you getting too attached is all or getting him too attached to you."

"Yes, mam, I know…"

"And I know it may be heartbreaking to hear but if Danny shape up he's going to have to go to St. Clarences."

"St. Clarences but that's like obedience school for children with discipline problems and parents that are drug abusers or abusive…"

"But we cannot have this kind of behavior here. You must understand."

"He doesn't deserve to go there. Danny just has abandonment issues if we could only find him a home…"

"That's the problem Libby. Parents see the files before the kid is shown to them they see his fighting, his anger towards the other children, his smart mouth…they don't want him."

Libby swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away. She wiped her eyes from the tears that were about to fall. "I'll find him a home." She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'll find him a nice descent home with someone, or a couple that could love him for who he is and show him love."

Mrs. Clemens grimaced and rubbed Libby's arm. "I hope you do." She walked away leaving Libby feeling awful.

* * *

Libby sat in her car in her drive way she didn't know for how long. She was just thinking of poor Danny and wanting a way to find a home for him but she knew she couldn't. A couple would just look at his profile and refuse to take him but they only saw the profile of him they didn't know him…like she did.

Libby jumped at the knock on her window and saw…Johnny. She quickly locked her door and backed up.

"What do you want Johnny?"

"Libby we need to talk. Come on, it's been a long time. I miss you. I've changed…"

"Go away Johnny! I'll call the cops if I have to!"

"Libby lets just talk ok? Now open the door."

She shook her head and grabbed her purse trying to find her phone when Johnny broke the window. She screamed and he pulled her out causing some of the window to cut her legs. She had tears falling from her eyes as Johnny covered her mouth and looked around frantically to see if anyone heard her. He shoved her against her car and she tried screaming for help as she looked around for anyone and she noticed Dean wasn't home and she closed her eyes.

"Give me the keys, Libby. We're going to go for a drive." She shook her head and he pushed her against the car more making her sob into his hand.

Libby heard a car screech to a stop and looked over to see Dean getting out of his car and running over. Johnny let her and ran.

Libby fell against her car crying and Dean ran up to her. "Libby! Libby are you alright? Baby?" She slid out of his hands and to the ground crying. Today was just a horrible day she had to break down. Dean looked around seeing if he could see where Johnny went but he disappeared. He kneeled down and looked at her face, his heart breaking seeing her like this.

"Give me your phone. I'm gonna call the cops."

"It's…It's in the c-car."

"Ok, baby, just…just try to calm down ok? I'm right here." She grabbed hold of his hand as he opened the door and noticed the blood on the door. "Libby are you bleeding?"

Libby looked down at her blood soaked jeans and put her head in her hands crying more.

"Son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill him." He grabbed Libby's phone and called 911. He explained what he saw and heard the cops and an ambulance with their sirens on their way.

He sat in front of Libby and pulled her into him. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head on her shoulder. He felt angry towards the man that did this to her, he wanted to kill that son of a bitch for hurting her. He knew he couldn't, he knew the only thing he could do to help Libby was to hold her and keep her safe and that's what he was going to do, even if it was the last thing he did.

After taking Libby and Dean's statements and Libby getting cleaned up by the paramedics, Dean walked her to her house.

"So no stitches?" Dean asked and she shook her head. She was still in a little shock after what happened. Dean looked at her house and shook his head. "I don't want you to be alone, Libs."

She stopped walking and turned to look at him. The feelings for her was in his eyes and all she did was wrap her arms around his neck and held him. "I was so scared."

"I know baby, I know but I'm here." Dean had a little bit of tears in his eyes as he held her close to him. "God…if I didn't decide to come home early from the garage…" He shook his head thinking of the possibilities that could have happened. "I can't lose you Libby."

She smiled a little hearing him say that. "I don't want to lose you either." She snuggled into his chest, as much as she could feeling safe in his arms.

"Stay the night at my house? Maybe a couple nights? How about the whole week?" She couldn't help but laugh. "You think it's funny but I'm being serious." He smirked looking down at her as she looked up at him.

She bit her lip nodding. "Ok, let me grab some clothes."

"Why I mean you stole two of my shirts already?" She hit his arm playfully as she turned to her house and they walked in. He helped her pack the things she needed and decided to tell the foster home where she'd be tomorrow she just wasn't in the mood for anymore questions

Dean helped her into his house and took her bags into his room. She put her hands in her back pockets and looked around noticing how plain his walls were.

"Dean, you need pictures," she said as he walked in.

"What?"

"You're walls are so bare. You need pictures."

He grimaced. "I don't have any." He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at the empty wall.

"Well, actually you do. Did you check your mail today?"

He walked into the kitchen where he had just threw his mail and found a manila folder from Mrs. Littleton. He opened it up and laughed. He leaned on the door frame looking at Libby as he turned the picture around. It was the picture of her and him at the barbecue sitting on the trunk kissing.

"Perfect," she said smiling a little at him and grabbing some tape and folding it while placing it on the back of the picture. She stood on his couch and put it right in the middle. She put her hands on her hips and looked at it smiling. "There, your first picture." She turned her head smiling at him. After a crappy day and almost being kidnapped by her ex boyfriend Dean could always make her forget and make her feel happy.

"It's perfect," he said walking up behind her and grabbing her around the waist pulling her off the couch. "I'll just have to get a frame for it then it'll be official." She nodded as she turned around and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled down at her and asked, "Ready for bed?"

She nodded smiling. She wouldn't admit it, not yet, but she loved hearing him ask her that.

He took her hand in his and lead her to the bedroom. She grabbed one of his t shirts again and he laughed taking his jeans off. "You need to stop stealing my clothes."

"Why?" she asked laughing as she took off her shirt. Dean bit his lip wanting nothing more then to grab her and make sweet love to her but he knew after the day she had he should wait, maybe until tomorrow morning. He smiled to himself. "Don't you think your clothes look better on me?" She pulled the shirt on and she was just wearing that and nothing else.

He looked her up and down even with bandages on her legs from earlier she still took his breath away. "More than better…" He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. "Beautiful and," he bit her ear gently and whispered, "sexy."

She shivered at his tone and his breath on her skin. He kissed her cheek and took her hand leading her to bed.

They got into bed and he held her close to him afraid she may disappear or get hurt if he let her go. He kissed her forehead then her lips then she cuddle into his chest.

"Today was just the worse…"

"It'll be ok. I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"It's not just that. I found some bad news out about Danny." She went on to tell him what Mrs. Clemens had told her bringing her to tears again but she wiped them away. "I don't want him going to that school. He doesn't deserve that."

"What else can you do?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't."

Dean lifted her chin to look at him. "You're smart and beautiful, I know you will find an answer."

She smiled softly as he brought his lips to hers tenderly. "Thank you," she said low, almost a whisper.

He grinned at her kissing her one more time and then wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled back into his chest.

Dean could definitely get used to this. Being normal isn't so bad after all.


	9. The End?

Dean walked back into the bedroom dressed for work and noticed Libby still sleeping. He wondered how someone could look so beautiful awake and asleep. She was just perfect and she was his.

He crawled onto the bed and kissed her exposed shoulder from the too large of t-shirt she was wearing. He heard her whimper a bit as he continued up from her shoulder towards her neck. A smile broke across her face as she began to wake up. His lips met hers softly as he leaned over her and she let out the tiniest moan from the back of her throat and opened her eyes.

Dean smiled at her as their eyes met and she blushed a bit.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning beautiful." He kissed her again and she smiled against his lips.

"What a nice wake up call, but is that all I get?"

Dean smirked. "What have I created?" She chuckled as their lips met again. "I wish there could be more but I have to get to work soon."

She pouted as she shook her head. "No…no work." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down against her and kissing him hard. Libby wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her as their kissing became heated.

"Baby…" said Dean leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. "Why do you have to do this now?"

She chuckled as her hands went under his shirt feeling his hard muscles against the palm of her hands twitching at her touch. His hands pushed up the shirt to under her breast and he began kissing her abs and stomach. He nipped at her belly button making her squirm a bit under him. He left a trail of kisses from her belly button to the edge of her panties then licked along the edge making her close her eyes and let out a deep breath.

Dean crawled back on top of her kissing her deeply and pushing into her now wet center causing her to moan.

"Dean…"

"Hmmm?" The two continued to kiss heatedly and needy.

"What…Oh wow…" Dean's hands had managed to cup her breast and start to massage her nipples with his thumbs. She let out a small moan.

He smiled against her lips. "What was that?"

"Huh?...oh um…what…oh God…" Dean's tongue lightly flicked itself around one of her nipples. He smiled looking up at her face twisting in pleasure.

"What?"

"Um…" She bit her bottom lip trying to control herself and ask him what she wanted to ask him. "Uh…shit…time…time…time Dean!"

Dean realized what she was getting at and looked at the clock. "Shit." He pulled her t-shirt down pulling her up with him. He pointed his finger at her as if scolding a child. "Don't think we're done here. You owe me."

She smiled sweetly at him as she took his finger and sucked on the tip of it then ran her tongue underneath it. He whined pulling his finger out of her grasp and kissing her as he started to push back onto the bed.

"Mmm…no," she said against his lips smiling. "Work."

He whined again and kissed her. "You really do owe me for this. Do you know what you do to me?"

She grinned at as she nodded. "Course."

"Tease." She nodded again. "Ok, if you need anything," he kissed her one last time, "or something comes up you see him…"

Libby put her finger against his lips. "I'll be fine if I want an afternoon quickie I'll call you or drop by the garage." She grinned and he just glared at her.

"That's not even funny after what you just pulled."

She laughed and smacked his butt. "Get going."

He smiled. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you already." She bit her bottom lip as she watched him leave the bedroom and heard him close the front door and the Impala's engine driving off. She took a deep breath and looked around the bedroom smiling a little to herself.

Dean pulled up to the house after work and sighed feeling tired from the long day of work. He walked up to the door and opened it and once he did he smelled a delicious fragrance wafting out of the house. The scent was delicious and it woke him up.

He closed the door and walked towards the kitchen to see Libby setting up the table for the two of them.

"Well look at this," he said leaning against the doorframe and she looked up smiling at him.

"Hey you," she said and walked up to him and kissed his lips. "I made some chicken, potatoes, corn, string beans and for desert I bought a pie. I didn't make it because well look I slaved over a hot stove and…"

Dean sushed her with his mouth and she smiled against his lip. "It's perfect…but why did you do all this?"

"You said I owed you and my grandmother always said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Well you grandmother was correct with that." He grinned at her.

"Let's eat then."

"Alright let me get out of these clothes and I'll be back."

"K." She smiled as he kissed her lips softly. He looked into her eyes one last time smiling and still wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have her in his life.

**Two Months Later**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked looking down into the glass case with Dean.

"Of course I want to do this," muttered Dean searching for the right one. The one that screamed Libby!

"I'm just saying because you've only been going out for three months and this is the longest relationship for you."

Dean smirked looking up at Sam. "You know what they say, fools rush in."

"Yeah you're a fool alright." Sam sighed rubbing his face with his hand. "I just want to make sure you are making the right decision. Have you even told her you loved her?"

Dean bit his lip staring down into the glass case. He hasn't but neither has she but he just felt this was the right decision.

"Look, man, I care about her a lot. She makes me feel and I haven't felt in the longest time and I've never felt the way I feel about Libby for anyone. She's it, she's the one. I am having such a chick flick moment with my little brother right now."

Sam laughed. "I won't tell Libby."

"Better not." Dean laughed and shook his head. Sam noticed the look on his older brother's face and smiled. He really wanted to do this; he really wanted to take that extra step.

"Alright," said Sam with a grin on his face and looked back down into the glass case, "which one?"

"That one," said Dean pointing to the middle of the glass case, "that ring says Libby."

Sam and Dean walked out of the jewelry shop with a small bag in hand. "So how are you going to do it?"

Dean grinned. "I have it all planned out. I'll tell you about it when she says yes."

"You are so sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Course I am. She's the one and only Sam and I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Dean where are you taking us that it takes this long to get there?" Libby asked looking at him and then at the kids from the orphanage.

"I told you it's a surprise," said Dean glancing at her and he saw she was making fun of him to the kids. "Hey!"

The kids and Libby laughed and she turned back in her seat. She noticed the smile on Dean's face and laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"What's up with the smile?"

"What smile?"

"The smile that has been on your face for the past week, ever since you and Sam hung out. Now what's going on?"

"Nothing." He shrugged and tried to hide the small smile that was still creeping its way back to the surface. He took her hand in his and the kids made oooo sounds. Dean looked at them through the rearview mirror and smiled at them.

He has found an attachment to the kids as much as Libby has. He would visit anytime he could with Libby.

"Dean…oh wow," she said as Dean pulled up to the stadium. "Are you…"

"Yup. I rented it for the day."

"Oh my God. Dean…this is…just amazing. How could you…"

"Stop with the questions and get your butt out of the car and let's play some baseball!" The kids yelled as they scrambled out of the van and ran up to the building. A couple workers opened the doors for them and they walked in.

When they were on the field Libby looked around smiling. "Holy crap this is…just huge."

"Mmm…I've heard that before." Libby quickly hit him in the chest and he laughed. "Let's go pick our teams but you have to go last for batting."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's only fair."

"Then you have to too."

"Hey Danny!" yelled Dean running up to him. Libby made a face and walked up to the kids who were looking at her with excitement in their eyes.

"Who's ready to play?" The kids yelled again and Dean jogged back to them.

"What are you doing with Danny?"

"He's just cleaning the plates off." She nodded and they turned back the kids choosing their teams.

The girls batted first and were doing pretty well considering the big field.

Dean felt his heart beating quickly against his chest when he saw Libby go up to bat. He wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at Danny who gave him the thumbs up.

Libby stepped up at the plate and looked down and made a face. The word 'will' was writing on the plate. She opened her mouth to say something but shook it off thinking it was just something for the team.

Dean through the ball just right for Libby to hit it high and she ran. She ran to first plate and had to almost stop seeing the word 'you' on the plate. She looked up at the kids who were "chasing" after her ball and then jogged up to second plate to see 'marry' and she felt her heart jump into her throat. Her heart was thudding against her chest wondering if this was some kind of game or something and she felt tears start to build up behind her eyelids as she cautiously walked up third base and stopped seeing 'me.'

She quickly looked up to find Dean standing at home plate with a small blue box in his hand. She walked up to him and noticed the fear in his eyes as she approached him.

"Dean…I…"

"Say yes Ms. Libby!" yelled some of the kids and she laughed as a few tears fell from her eyes looking at them and then at Dean.

"Did you have them help you with this?"

"Guilty."

She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean was still unsure what to the answer was he needed to hear a yes or a no. And he was dreading hearing that no.

"Yes," she said in his ear. "I will marry you."

His arms tightened around her waist picking her up off the ground and then kissing her on the lips. He set her down and opened the box to see a beautiful wedding ring from Tiffany's sitting in the box.

"It's so beautiful," she said looking at it as he took it out and then took her hand in his and put it on hers.

"It screamed out Libby when I saw it," he said as he held her hand in his. He looked into her eyes and knew he had to say it. "I love you Libs."

More tears fell from her eyes. "I love you Dean."

**The End…Or is it?**


End file.
